


Reboot

by LaPetiteET



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Deni - Freeform, John Saves The Day, M/M, Spoilers saison 5 !!, cute burtistan, doug 2, neo village, pensées noires, retenez-moi ou jvais appeler cette fic it's quiet uptown, rip in peace doug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: Grésillements. Silence. Reboot. Grésillements. Silence. Reboot. Son quotidien a le goût métallique d’une machine qui dysfonctionne. C’est l’orage dehors et il lui reste une tombe à visiter. Grésillements. Silence. Reboot. Il irait demain. Après-demain. Jamais. Grésillements. Silence. Reboot.Mais qu’en pensent les autres ?





	1. Grésillements

**Author's Note:**

> Ok j'avais besoin de me sortir ça du crâne, c'est pas super jojo mais y'a un effort de style comparé au précédent ahah :')  
> 3 chapitres avec plus ou moins trois points de vue différents ^^  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira les cocos (m'en voulez pas trop la team déni ;;)

  L’atmosphère dans la grange était pesante. L’air lourd rendait la respiration difficile ; il serrait les cous de ses mains moites, passait ses longs bras visqueux sous les t-shirts et s’agrippait aux peaux comme une armée de sangsues. L’orage dehors tournait depuis plusieurs heures au-dessus du Village comme une malédiction, crachant sa colère électrique sur les hauteurs, quelques kilomètres plus loin. La pluie, quant à elle, était drue et odorante. Elle sentait la foudre, la terre retournée et la feuille d’automne. De temps à autres, le ciel semblait se déchirer, laissant échapper un grondement sourd et puissant, un craquement violent qui pouvait durer plusieurs secondes. A chaque fois que l’air tonnait, Klaus relevait un visage fermé au regard alerte. A l’intérieur, il faisait sombre, d’une part parce que la lumière ne filtrait pas à travers la pierre, et d’une autre parce que les nuages épais empêchaient au soleil de darder ses rayons. Il s’éclairait avec une lampe à huile tremblotante qui diffusait une lumière orangée, juste assez pour qu’il puisse voir ce qu’il était en train de faire. Quand le tonnerre se perdit dans le vent, il baissa de nouveau la tête, laissant ses cheveux retomber devant ses yeux.

-T’as bientôt fini ?

Il soupira, puis après une poignée de derniers bidouillages, il se redressa. Doug le fixait, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

-T’as encore déconné, tu marchais droit vers l’étang.

-Ouais ben on s’en fout ! J’en ai marre d’être traité comme une machine.

Klaus serra les dents et se détourna.

-Désolé. C’est pour ton bien. J’ai pas envie qu’il t’arrive quoique ce soit.

  Il rangea ses outils, passant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ils ne pourraient pas sortir de la grange avant un bon bout de temps, la pluie endommagerait tout le système et il faudrait tout reprendre. Une petite voix glissa jusqu’à ses oreilles :

-Pardon.

Klaus soupira une seconde fois. Quand il se retourna, il se heurta à la moue désolée de Doug, qui se tordait les doigts. Force Mustang s’essuya les mains sur le torchon suspendu à l’une des poutres, puis il se hissa sur l’atelier, aux côtés de Doug. Il hésita, passa un bras autour de sa taille, et lorsque Doug cala sa tête sur son épaule, une main agrippée à sa chemise, il s’autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas fait de nuit complète ? Il se laissait tomber sur des draps irritants, ne prenait pas la peine de fermer les yeux. Il les rivait sur le plafond, à l’écoute de son cœur qui ralentissait, mâchonnant l’espoir terrible que peut-être, à force de ralentir, il finirait pas s’arrêter. Il laissait couler les heures sur son corps inerte, retraçait mentalement les traits d’un visage qui s’éloignait à petit feu. Et quand le soleil bondissait à l’horizon, quand il ignorait s’il avait fini par s’endormir, il ne se réveillait pas : il cessait simplement d’être allongé. A ce rythme, il s’effondrerait bientôt. John se tuait à lui dire. Alors malgré son gout doux-amer, il profita de l’étreinte. A travers l’épais silence, il entendait les rouages du corps de Doug vibrer. Sa peau était glacée.

-Je t’aime, Klaus.

Ses propres sanglots lui serraient la gorge, lui piquaient le nez et les yeux. Il n’y avait aucune chaleur dans la voix de Doug. Son amour n’était qu’un programme. Des codes rentrés, des fils reliés, des plaquettes lumineuses qui ne cessaient de disjoncter. Ce n’était qu’une leçon apprise par cœur.

-Moi aussi, Doug, moi aussi…

Dehors, le ciel gémit, écho de sa propre peine. Il leva les yeux sur cet extérieur nébuleux, des larmes au bord des lèvres.

Et ce cœur qui ne s’arrêtait pas.


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de burtxstan pour réchauffer les cœurs en miettes  
> Bonne lecture les loulous

Burt se tenait près de la fenêtre, soulevant de sa main les rideaux tirés. Il promenait son regard sur les collines en face, anticipant avec appréhension l’apparition des éclairs. C’était un spectacle qu’il adorait observer, silencieusement, religieusement. Il se rappelle les étés de sa jeunesse, et le gamin qu’il était, et les champs de blés traversés à toute allure sous une pluie torrentielle. Il se rappelle le bruit des gouttes qui s’éclatent sur la terre aride et la froideur de leurs baisers sur sa peau d’enfant. Il se rappelle la terreur dans les grimaces de ses amis, et l’apaisement au creux de sa poitrine alors que la nature-même le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Des soirées entières, accroché au flanc de sa mère, assis sur la marche du perron, à se laisser porter par l’étreinte orageuse de cette nature en colère. Un sourire aux lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux et laissa tomber son regard sur la grange. Il vit des ombres passer devant un faible éclairage. Il sentit une certaine amertume le prendre à la gorge. Klaus réparait Doug. Encore. C’était la cinquième fois depuis le début de la semaine, et il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il l’avait vu suivre le clone, outils en main, inquiétude aux lèvres.

  Il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille, puis des doigts s’entremêler sur son ventre. Un menton vint se nicher sur son épaule. Avec un sourire, Burt laissa aller sa tête tout contre celle de Stan, appréciant le contact.

  -Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?

  Burt posa ses mains sur celles de Stan. Ses gestes tendres étaient assez rares pour s’en délecter ; ils étaient abruptes, comme des nids de poule sous les roues d’un véhicule, ils survenaient sans prévenir, n’importe où, n’importe quand. Pas que Stan n’en avait pas envie, au contraire, mais Burt savait à quel point tout ceci était nouveau pour lui. Il lui fallait du temps. A Klaus aussi, il lui faudrait du temps. Burt baissa la tête, exerçant en même temps une légère pression sur les doigts de Stan, tentant par toutes les manières possibles d’éponger le naufrage dans sa poitrine.

-C’est Klaus. Il m’inquiète beaucoup.

\- Par rapport à Doug, tu veux dire ?

  Acid-Man ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus entre les plis de sa propre chemise. Le ciel ne remuait plus ses entrailles assourdissantes, respectueusement, comme pour laisser un peu de répit aux cœurs lourds qui battaient dans le Village. Il se rappellerait toujours ce jour-là, ces yeux crevés de détresse. Il agrippa Stan un peu plus fort, et celui-ci pencha la tête, inquiet. Il se rappellerait toujours ce jour-là, et les cymbales du soleil qui résonnaient à leurs tempes. Que faisait-elle là, l’étoile indésirable, alors que la pluie tombait drue dans leurs esprits endeuillés ? _Où est Doug ?_ C’était le calme après la tempête. Tous se reconnectaient à la réalité. Et lui aussi, il voulait le faire. Mais où était-elle, sa réalité ? Il la cherchait, voulait l’étreindre, lui avouer, célébrer avec elle la fin du cauchemar. Il la trouva dans le regard des autres. _Klaus… Doug ne s’en est pas sorti._ Burt se rappellerait toujours ce jour-là, et ces épaules qui croulent sous le poids de la douleur. Il observe le déni tracer son sillage jusqu’au cœur de Klaus. Il aimerait pouvoir stopper net sa course. Mais il n’est qu’un homme. _J’comprends pas. – Il est mort, Klaus. C’est fini._ Comment ça, c’est fini ? Un film ça se finit, un livre, une chanson, l’orage, la nuit, une assiette, l’amour. Mais Doug… Burt se rappellerait toujours ce jour-là, et ce Klaus à la douleur sanguinolente qui ne peut plus tenir. Il avait résisté à des centaines de coups : des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, des coups bas, et voilà que deux petits mots le poussaient à terre, comme la houle arrache les arbres et leurs racines. Et cette souffrance discontinue, ces coups de haches dans le tronc. C’est fini. C’est fini. Mais Klaus... Klaus est toujours là, lui ! _Klaus… ? Klaus tu me fais peur._ Burt se rappellerait toujours ce jour-là, et ces yeux fous qui fouillaient l’horizon, à la recherche d’une âme égarée. Klaus est toujours là, alors ce n’est pas fini. Parce qu’il n’y pas de Doug sans Klaus, comme il n’y a pas de Klaus sans Doug. Leurs vies avaient commencé le matin du jour où ils s’étaient vus, elles finiraient ensemble. Là, oui, il comprendrait. Là, oui, ce serait fini. _Allez le chercher… Faut que j’lui dise à quel point il compte. Que j’l’ai jamais abandonné._

  Burt se rappellerait toujours ce jour-là, et les regards entendus échangés entre John et Mique. Et il aurait dû comprendre, il aurait dû s’interposer. Dire que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, que Klaus en souffrirait plus au final. Mais ses yeux secs et son cœur éteint l’en ont empêché. Il n’y avait pas de Doug sans Klaus comme il n’y avait pas de Klaus sans Doug… fût-il un clone.

 

-Burt, ça va ?

  Le concerné secoua la tête, brutalement tiré de ses songes. Stan se tenait face à lui, ses iris accrochés aux siens, avec l’insistance qu’engendrait l’inquiétude. Burt lui adressa un faible sourire, mais ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas. Ils étaient à des kilomètres de ce sourire factice, à pleurer une mort quotidienne.

-Oook, reprit Stan, j’aime pas cette réponse. Qui n’est pas une réponse d’ailleurs.

  Burt haussa les épaules.

-Je trouve ça tragique, c’est tout.

  Stan l’observa pendant de longues secondes, mâchouillant l’intérieur d’une de ses joues.

-Si Klaus est heureux comme ça…

-Il ne l’est pas. Ce Doug qu’il trimballe partout… c’est _pas_ Doug. C’est une excuse pour ne pas avoir à se sentir coupable.

-De quoi ?

-De l’avoir laissé tomber, puis fuit… Doug aimait énormément Klaus.

-C’est vrai qu’ils étaient très bons potes.

Burt fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis laissa un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres. _Très bons potes._ Il posa une main contre la joue de Stan, et le regard perdu qu’il lui renvoya ne fit qu’accentuer l’amusement sur ses traits. Burt laissa échapper un petit rire, puis il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres étonnées. L’orage s’installa une seconde dans son ventre, chatouillant son diaphragme de ses éclairs déchaînés. Il pria pour que jamais cette sensation ne se dissipe, que jamais le souffle de Stan ne se dérobe à son contact. Et surtout qu’il reste le même.

-Ben quoi ?

Le sourire de Burt grandit encore. Il laissa ses doigts errer sur la barbe entretenue puis fit retomber sa main contre sa propre hanche. Il partit en direction de la cuisine, se détachant d’un Stan complètement perplexe, les bras ballants, l’étonnement dans la ride de son front. Il mit un temps avant de bouger :

-Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai dit encore ?


	3. Reboot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, voici le troisième et ultime chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les précédents. En fait je me suis lancée dans un dialogue sans fin et j'avais pas le coeur de m'arrêter (j'aime trop le Kloug pour ça ;;), du coup n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez qu'il tire en longueur, je le couperais par endroit.  
> Also : merci à tou.te.s pour vos kudos et commentaires, vous êtes vraiment laes best alàlà.  
> M'en voulez pas trop quand même, je vous aime moa ;;  
> Excusez les fautes, y'en a sûrement ://  
> Btw, j'ai aussi une fanvid Kloug sur le feu, elle devrait sortir aujourd'hui ou demain jsp encore.  
> Des bisous et surtout : ECRIVEZ! Nourrissez-moi ce fandom avec vos belles plumes ♥

Ils avaient pu rejoindre la maison au petit matin. L’orage s’était éloigné, ou peut-être s’était-il dissipé, arrachant aux peaux humides cette lourdeur étouffante. Klaus, l’esprit assaillit par le boulet de nuits blanches qui lui endolorissait la cheville, avait senti un frisson descendre le long de ses bras, et avait donc jugé qu’il était temps de rentrer. Il avait poussé la porte de la grange, sentant la main d’un Doug méfiant agrippée au bas de sa chemise. Après s’être assuré qu’il ne risquerait plus rien, Klaus l’avait invité d’un geste de la tête à le suivre, et il avait pu apprécier l’étreinte fraîche de l’aube naissante. Le ciel semblait dégagé, une légère brise faisait glisser les ultimes gouttes des feuilles inclinées. Le monde était de nouveau respirable. Ils avaient traversé les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l’autre porte, l’un appréciant le contact de l’herbe larmoyante contre le plat de ses semelles, l’autre profitant pleinement de son système pour le moment sans défaut. Neo Village était toujours endormi, mais bientôt, les claquements de volets, les voix enjouées et les pierres roulées sous les chaussures suicideraient ce silence trop paisible. Klaus ouvrit la porte, laissa passer Doug, puis pénétra à son tour la maisonnette. Il partit immédiatement se doucher, observant du coin de l’œil son partenaire divaguer jusqu’à leur chambre. Il se débarrassa en un rien de temps de ses vêtements encore lourds d’orage, tourna le robinet au maximum et se laissa envelopper par la vapeur. Klaus laissait l’eau le traverser, à moitié conscient de ce qu’il était en train de faire. Au milieu de la cacophonie de la douche, il percevait l’écho de rires qui s’évaporaient dans l’eau gazéifiée. Il ferma les yeux. _Mais t’es pas du tout musclé en fait. -Oui bon ça va, hein ! Je fais ce que je peux. -Si tu veux on pourrait faire un peu de cardio ensemble ? -Tu rigoles ?! Un peu de cardio chez toi ça veut dire debout à cinq heures pour faire vingt-cinq fois le tour de l’île ! Très peu pour moi. -Peut-être, mais ça veut aussi dire plus de douches ensemble… -… T’entends quoi par là ?_ Klaus rouvrit brutalement les yeux, la peau sur le point de rompre tant son palpitant tambourinait. Il n’y aurait plus de douches communes. Il n’y aurait plus le rire de Doug collé au carrelage glissant, plus de gouttes suspendues à ses cils. Klaus secoua vivement la tête.

 L’eau bouillante avait rougi ses épaules. Il se savonna, régla le mitigeur, puis sortit. Il ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller et déambula à son tour jusqu’à la chambre. Doug était déjà couché de tout son long sur le lit, bouche ouverte, bras pendant dans le vide. Il percevait un léger vrombissement qui aurait pu passer pour un doux ronflement. Klaus se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il saisit la main qui traînait sur le matelas, en embrassa les phalanges puis il chassa du pied le sommeil qui aboyait en lui. Il laissa son regard errer sur les courbes qui se soulevaient à quelques centimètres de lui. Une fausse respiration pour un faux dormeur. Il n’avait pas réussi à programmer des besoins. Il ne s’y connaissait pas assez pour le faire, alors il passait ses nuits à contempler un Doug qui tentait de le satisfaire en prétendant être endormi. Si l’intention y étais, le geste ne l’atteignait malheureusement pas.

  Dehors, les heures s’allongeaient.

  Lorsque John tira les draps, ce fut avec vigueur et détermination. Héléna dormait encore, les traits recouverts par ses interminables mèches anthracites. Il bascula ses jambes par-dessus son lit, fit tomber la nuit de ses épaules et se heurta aux rayons agressifs du matin.

  Une demi-heure plus tard, il était sur le pas de porte de Klaus, le bras à moitié levé, le poing serré, figé par sa propre réflexion. On n’avait pas cessé de lui répéter qu’il fallait qu’il parle à Klaus ; mais pour lui dire quoi, au juste ? Il avait déjà tout essayé, impossible de sauver son meilleur ami des méandres de son deuil. Le déni était inhérent à son quotidien, et plus l’on tentait de l’en arracher, plus il s’y accrochait. Et John n’avait pas envie d’être celui qui remuerait indéfiniment le couteau dans la plaie. Son corps le trahit ; il frappa avant même d’y penser. Il attendit un peu avant qu’un Klaus échevelé ne vînt lui ouvrir. Il avait dû s’habiller en hâte, son haut était à l’envers. Un sourire fendit son visage :

-John ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, il est super tôt !

-Oui… Je suis venu pour… discuter un peu ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, entre.

Klaus le laissa passer.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Euh… Non. Merci.

John s’installa à la table de la cuisine, face à Klaus et son café fumant.

-Alors comme ça tu retournes en ville aujourd’hui ? C’est Stève qui m’a dit ça !

-Ouais, ils ont besoin de moi à Villains City.

Klaus était exténué. John ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux là-dessus, c’était _physique_. Plus que les cernes sous ses yeux qui n’invitaient plus au voyage, plus que les sillons de sang qui menaçaient ses iris vitreux, plus que la pâleur de sa peau qui lui donnait le teint d’un mort, plus que les cheveux qu’il perdait, plus que les faiblesses dans ses jambes, son épuisement semblait vibrer autour de lui comme un aura substantiel qui le suivrait partout. Et John se sentait inutile. Chaque main tendue était repoussée, chaque appel ignoré. Il fallait agir, vite. Trouver une solution, vite.

-… Mais j’ai peur de laisser Doug tout seul, la dernière fois il mar-

-Klaus, faut que j’te montre un truc.

Son vis-à-vis papillonna un instant, encore perturbé d’avoir été interrompu.

-Euh… oui ? Quoi ?

-C’est dehors.

-C’est quoi ?

-J’peux pas te le dire. Faut que tu le découvres de toi-même.

-D’accord… ?

Les doigts glissèrent de la tasse, et le café fut abandonné. Les pieds de chaises raclèrent le carrelage, la porte ouverte laissa entrer un soleil curieux, puis se referma sur ses rayons étendus. Klaus et John marchèrent un moment dans le village, saluant brièvement les lève-tôt qu’ils croisaient. Klaus ne put s’empêcher de se détourner lorsqu’il aperçut le regard chargé d’amour que levait Burt sur un Stan matinal. _Et son rire sur le carrelage_. Il serra les poings, marcha plus vite. Ils parvinrent finalement à l’entrée d’un champ. John ouvrit le portail. Quelques copeaux de rouille tachèrent ses doigts ; il les essuya sur son pantalon. Il n’entra pas.

-Et ? interrogea Klaus, sourcils arqués.

-Et… Tu continues tout seul. Toujours tout droit, tu finiras par tomber dessus.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

John déglutit. S’il lui disait maintenant, Klaus n’irait pas. Il se contenta d’exercer une légère pression sur son épaule, puis de tourner les talons. Force Mustang le regarda partir, dubitatif. Il pensait au Doug qui ne dormait pas. Le champ semblait vide… Avec un soupir, il avança. L’herbe qui avait été jaunie par la chaleur était à présent visqueuse et glissante, et il devait faire attention à chacun de ses pas pour ne pas chuter lamentablement. Ce fut long et un peu pénible. Et peut-être que c’est pour cela que le choc lui parut d’une violence inouïe. _Tu finiras par tomber dessus._ A ses pieds, plantée dans le sol comme un arbre sans racine, comme une question sans réponse, une pierre tombale se dressait, étrangère dans ce tableau rustique. Il baissa les yeux sur les lettres gravées avec la précision d’une lame.

**A LA MEMOIRE DE DOUG**

**« LEATHER-SKIN »**

  Le bas de la pierre était mangé par des fleurs, fanées et fraîches. Klaus porta ses mains à son visage, ferma les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières. Il n’avait pas voulu voir ça avant, il ne le voulait pas plus maintenant. Pourquoi John l’avait-il amené ici ? Marcher sur une tombe, ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on fait tant que l’on ne se sent pas prêt. Et il n’était pas prêt. Parce que… Parce que dans son esprit, cette chose à ses pieds était une erreur. Il n’y avait personne à enterrer. Personne à pleurer.

  Et pourtant ses doigts se noyaient dans ses larmes. Ses épaules s’agitaient violemment, comme un rire inondé de tristesse, et il sentait au-dessus de ses entrailles nouées, le poids de son diaphragme qui lui donnait la nausée. Ses sanglots déchiraient la quiétude du champ, sa respiration trébuchait sur ce chagrin qu’il avait cru bon de taire. C’était la précipitation de la peine, l’urgence d’évacuer ce trop-plein d’émotions qui faisait de lui une enclume en chute perpétuelle.

-JOHN J’TE _DETESTE_  !

  Le dernier mot se brisa, à moitié expulsé, à moitié coincé dans sa gorge. Klaus se laissa tomber à genoux, effaçant de ses poings rageurs cette faiblesse liquide qu’il abhorrait.

  Quelque part dans le ciel, le soleil décrivait un demi-cercle incertain. Quelqu’un, dans le lointain, grattait une guitare.

  Quelque chose de brûlant se posa sur son épaule. Klaus renifla. Lorsqu’il parla, sa voix était rauque, haletante et hachée :

-John si c’est toi tu peux te barrer.

-…Et si c’est pas John ?

  Si le monde était un myocarde, alors il venait de rater un battement. Tout s’était figé, dans une pause douloureuse, puis la vie avait explosé de nouveau, dans toute sa vivacité, reprenant son cours. Assis sur ses talons, Klaus releva prestement le nez. Dans la lumière du soleil se découpait une silhouette familière.

-D-Doug ?

  La silhouette s’assit en tailleur auprès de lui.

-C’est toi ?

  La silhouette lui adressa un sourire crispé.

-J’veux dire… c’est _vraiment_ toi ?

  La silhouette n’était plus ; il s’agissait d’un corps, entier, vivant, solide. Le corps de Doug. _Son_ Doug. Pas celui qui feignait jusqu’au sommeil. _Son_ Doug.

-Ben oui, tu veux qu’ce soit qui sinon ?

  La lèvre inférieure de Klaus se mit à trembler, et il dut se la mordre pour ne pas replonger. Voir Doug à ses côtés, c’était la vague qui grignotait les récifs de sa résilience, et il la sentait qui s’érodait, petit à petit. Un pas de travers et elle l’engloutissait.

-J’pensais pas que t’allais venir, tu sais… Non parce que vivant t’étais déjà pas là, du coup j’me disais que même mort, fallait pas trop que j’compte là-dessus.

-Doug…

  Klaus voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il y avait entre eux une sorte de distance infranchissable, quelque chose de brisé, comme un bâtiment qui dévorerait ses propres fondations. A quoi s’attendait-il ? La mort construit des murs, pas des ponts. Et Doug avait la voix blessée d’un enfant déçu, et Klaus avait le cœur gonflé de pouvoir l’entendre encore une fois.

  -J’suis mort tout seul, Klaus. T’étais pas là… T’étais pas là pour me dire, je sais pas… « Tout ira bien ». J’avais peur. J’avais peur et t’étais pas là.

-…

-En fait j’suis mort le jour où t’as fait demi-tour dans cette putain d’forêt.

-Dis pas ça…

  Ses mots furent submergés par ses plaintes chancelantes. S’il ne venait pas, s’il préférait continuer d’ignorer cette pierre tombale rongée par la terre, c’est parce qu’il ne voulait pas entendre ça. La vérité avait la violence de l’orage de la veille, et il ne pouvait laisser la foudre lui arracher ses œillères. Il voulait continuer à avancer dans le noir, dans cette allée interminable, le sommeil planqué sous ses semelles, flanqué de son substitut de clone. Il aurait pu vivre des années ainsi, et cinquante ans plus tard, il serait tombé sur cette épitaphe décrépite, peut-être aurait-il pleuré, peut-être pas. Mais au moins il n’aurait pas été à genoux, poitrine ouverte, yeux crevés de chagrin, à balbutier des excuses à l’ombre d’un souvenir.

-Mais tu… tu vas pas venir me hanter, hein ?

-Je sais pas…

-Non parce que -il renifla, essuya ses yeux- je dors pas beaucoup alors j’voudrais juste savoir si tu comptes me pousser à bout, et tout…

-Non.

-Ok.

  Silence.

-Mais au final c’est pas si grave si tu viens me hanter.

  La réponse de Doug fut un sourcil interrogateur surlignant un œil adoucit.

-Parce que tu m’manques… j’crois.

-Ah! J’croyais que t’en avais rien à foutre de moi.

-Mais bien sûr que non !

-Déjà quand John est arrivé, j’comptais plus.

-Ouais mais là t’es juste jaloux, John c’est mon meilleur ami.

-Et moi j’étais quoi ?!

-Toi t’es Doug.

-C’est pas un niveau d’amitié « être Doug ».

  Il fit des guillemets énervés avec ses doigts.

-C’est parce que… T’es plus que mon meilleur ami. T’es Doug, quoi.

  Doug soupira. Il détourna le regard. Il saisit une brindille et l’entortilla autour de son index.

-Tu parles de moi au présent.

-Et ?

-Ben j’suis toujours mort.

-J’arrive pas à accepter.

-Ça viendra.

  Les joues de Klaus étaient rouges, mais ses larmes avaient disparu. Il s’était installé plus confortablement, étendant ses jambes devant lui, se servant de ses paumes pour soutenir son buste. Il observait une fourmi qui cavalait sur le dos de son ami. Elle zigzaguait sur le tissu marine. Elle grimpa jusqu’au creux de ses omoplates, refuge rassurant dans lequel l’on voudrait passer la main ; puis elle rejoignit le col du t-shirt. Doug avait la tête penchée, dévoilant ses trapèzes tendus et le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Klaus hésita longuement avant de se lancer. Il se redressa, frotta ses mains pour en chasser la terre. Il se décala légèrement, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Doug et laissa reposer sa tête contre la sienne. Il le serra avec force, et bientôt il perçut le gémissement étouffé d’un Doug suffoquant, alors il relâcha l’étreinte.

-J’ai fait en sorte que le clone soit… Hum… amoureux de moi. En gros. Tu trouves ça chelou ?

  Doug sursauta.

-Bah ouais carrément !

-Ouais j’me disais aussi…

  Il se laissa glisser. La joue contre le dos de Doug, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, étant donné qu’il était mort. Klaus se tortilla ; sa position était tout sauf confortable. Le poids dans sa poitrine semblait s’être envolé, au contact de Doug. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Il était ce fameux beau temps qui venait après la pluie. C’était Doug. Le seul, l’unique Doug. Celui qui faisait passer son deuil comme une lettre à la poste. Il soupira. Peut-être qu’il devrait songer à désactiver le clone. Au final il représentait plus un fardeau qu’une libération.

-Tu m’en voudras toujours de t’avoir… abandonné ?

-Je sais pas. Tu sais, je suis mort donc ma volonté elle est quand même vachement limitée.

-Ouais mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Genre quand moi aussi j’passerais dans l’au-delà et tout, tu m’feras toujours la gueule ?

-Non mais être décédé c’est pas l’club med, Klaus ! Ca marche pas comme ça.

-Hm. Et du coup, là, si j’te demande si j’peux t’embrasser, tu vas m’envoyer chier ou pas ?

-Mais faut te le dire en quelle langue, je-suis-mort ! C’est hyper bizarre c’que tu m’demandes là e-et j’suis _mal à l’aise_  !

-Ouais, enfin… on n’est plus à ça près, quoi.

  Klaus s’était relevé, le menton posé sur l’épaule de son ami. Le doigt de Doug virait au pourpre, prisonnier de la brindille flexible. Finalement, il céda au regard de chien battu qui lui brûlait l’épiderme et, avec des petits mouvements secs, il s’installa de sorte qu’il faisait face à Klaus.

-Bon. Vas-y.

-Bah dis-le si ça t’fais chier !

-Non c’est juste que t’aurais pu l’faire quand j’étais toujours en vie.

-Bon on peut passer à autre chose ou c’est chiant ?

-Si John t’avait pas amené, tu serais venu ?

-Doug…

-Nan mais réponds !

-…

-Alors ?

-J’pense pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… parce que je savais même pas qu’ils avaient fait quelque chose pour toi. Pour moi tu… tu pouvais pas mourir. Parce que t’étais Doug, mon partenaire, mon alter ego, mon âme sœur, je sais pas moi, une connerie comme ça ! T’étais immortel, t’étais… t’avais pas le droit de me laisser. C’était pas… c’était pas d-dans l’ordre des choses.

  La vague avait fini par tout engloutir. Ses dernières digues avaient cédé face au regard intransigeant de Doug, et sa culpabilité coulait maintenant à flots. En face, Doug se détendit. Il lui offrit un sourire, une fleur au centre de cette barbe poivre et sel. C’était ce qu’il voulait entendre. Il laissa tomber ses paupières -Klaus remarqua que ses cils venaient toucher le haut de ses pommettes- et se pencha légèrement. Klaus ne se fit pas prier. Il prit le visage tendu entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce baiser s’ajoutèrent les dizaines d’autres qu’ils avaient partagés. Les maladroits, les impromptus, les accidentels, les passionnés, les timides, les expérimentaux, les désespérés. Celui-ci était humide et lourd ; la rencontre entre le chaud et le froid ; un orage, une tempête, un cataclysme. C’était le baiser d’aurevoir qui avait le goût d’un adieu. C’était tous les non-dits communiqués en un mouvement de lèvres. C’était la cendre d’une cigarette consumée par le vent, sans qu’aucun homme ne tire jamais dessus. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Et cette fois, c’était Doug qui pleurait.

-Tu m’oublieras pas, dis ?

  Klaus caressait ses joues de ses pouces, l’œil rieur, bien que brillant.

-Impossible.

-Tu peux laisser Kelly te pécho, si tu veux.

-J’avais besoin de ton accord ?

-Ouais.

  Doug posa ses mains sur celles de Klaus, les retira de son visage. Il se leva. L’expression de Klaus changea du tout au tout.

-Tu t’en vas ?!

-T’as parlé de moi au passé.

-Et ?!

-Bah rien, j’dois m’en aller maintenant, c’est tout !

-Et si je reste avec toi ?

-Mais t’es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

  Klaus déglutit, les épaules basses. Doug leva les yeux au ciel.

-C’est déjà assez difficile comme ça, n’en rajoute pas.

-Ah ouais ? Bah on voit que c’est pas toi qui t’retrouves tout seul après !

-Tu rigoles ?! T’as tous les autres avec toi, t’as l’agence, t’as John et Kelly. T’as même Duco.

-Ah non lui il peut crever j’en rien à f-

-T’es chiant. Ton problème Klaus, c’est que tu donnes de l’importance aux gens quand ils sont morts.

-C’est pas vrai.

-Ah ouais ? Ben permets-moi d’en douter !

-Bon on va pas se quitter là-dessus, si ?

  Doug baissa la tête. Il faisait rouler un caillou du bout de sa chaussure, perturbé. Klaus se releva à son tour. Il le prit dans ses bras ; et sur sa peau se décomposèrent des flocons de neige, tandis qu’un froid anormal mordait son épiderme. Dans leurs souvenirs, un chemin de terre, des pulls en laine, un cri taillé dans le désespoir. _Mais non mais Klaus je t’aime !_ Tout ça semblait loin, quand ils y repensaient. Doug glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Klaus. Il l’aimait tellement, il s’en briserait presque les bras.

-J’suis pas sûr pour la coupe au bol, murmura-t-il contre son t-shirt à l’envers.

-J’attends que ça repousse.

-Oh, d’accord.

  Klaus laissa ses lèvres se mouvoir sur son front, son nez, ses pommettes, sa barbe, ses paupières. Si sa mémoire visuelle s’avérait défectueuse, il aurait toujours cette sensation unique d’avoir pu graver le visage de Doug dans l’expression maladroite de son amour. Finalement, il se détacha, plongeant tête la première dans le regard de l’autre. Les mots se bousculaient sur sa langue sèche. Il ouvrit la bouche, les doigts de Doug la couvrirent.

-Non, dis rien.

-Mais j-

-Moi aussi. Tu diras bonjour aux autres.

-Promis.

-Et tu viendras me voir ?

-Tous les jours !

-Mouais, j’te crois moyen là.

  Klaus éclata de rire. Son hilarité avait la mélodie d’un sanglot, d’un vase qui se brise, d’un livre qui s’achève. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que le ciel n’avait aucune consistance. Pas qu’il en ait eu une habituellement ; mais à ce moment, il était simplement nu. Il n’y avait ni nuage, ni soleil. Ni vent, ni pluie, ni neige, ni éclaircie. Son regard retomba…

  Doug avait disparu. Face contre terre, Klaus avait l’esprit lourd. Des nuages menaçants constituaient un toit instable au-dessus de sa tête, et il s’étonna de la rapidité du changement. Il avait l’impression de sortir d’un coma infini, et il ne sut pas immédiatement, de la bruine agaçante, ou de la main de John sur son dos, que fut la chose qui l’extirpa du sommeil. Il devait être tard, et il avait plu. La terre s’était transformée en boue, elle tachait ses vêtements, embrassait chaque parcelle de peau de sa bouche liquide. La douleur de Klaus le frappa comme un rayon de soleil ; il avait réussi à l’enterrer dans son sommeil, mais maintenant qu’il était de retour, impossible pour lui de l’ignorer. Sa tête tournait, et les mots de John ne suivaient pas ses mouvements de lèvres. C’était un film regardé à travers le fond d’un verre ; tout était sourd, tout était flou, tout était étourdissant. Klaus se releva -ses avant-bras tremblèrent un peu. Où était-il ? Il s’appuya contre la pierre tombale. Il sentit deux bras autour de sa nuque, et un torse contre son dos. Le vent emportait un rire dans ses nombreuses poches. Face à lui, John agitait lentement sa main.

-Klaus… ? Klaus tout va bien ?

-J’ai dormi longtemps ?

-Euh ouais, plutôt, ouais. Ça va ?

  Klaus acquiesça. Il avait mal, physiquement et émotionnellement. Mais il avait en son sein un nouveau feu, une flamme éternelle qui semblait l’apaiser. Elle ouvrait une brèche dans cette soupe de nuages épais, elle éclairait le sentier boueux. John et lui se remirent sur leurs pieds. Klaus se tint à son meilleur ami pour avancer. Lorsqu’il osa un regard par-dessus son épaule, les larmes du ciel se posèrent sur ses lèvres en un ultime baiser.

  Quelqu’un, dans le lointain, pinçait une dernière fois sa guitare.


End file.
